Użytkownik:Whip125
1 połowa 2016 roku była tylko przedłużeniem roku 2015, 2 połowa była koszmarem - ale 2017 będzie czymś zupełnie nowym. left Człowiek to druga najgorsza plaga tego świata. Pierwsza to komar. ---- I no longer care about the things I lose to someone else. Fairly or unfairly. Twórczość Nie mam ochoty bawić się w kolorowe, wręcz rzygające tęczą nagłówki. Zakończone: *Totalna Porażka: Nawiedzony Dom *Totalna Porażka: Inna Wyspa *Totalna Porażka: Podróż w Czasie *Totalna Porażka: Ostateczne Starcie Pierwszy cykl był jaki był, nie ma się czym zbytnio pochwalić, powracać myślami do niego też zbytnio nie lubię. Dlatego też linków do niego tu nie będzie. Jeśli masz ochotę go znaleźć - zalecam tradycyjne, żmudne szukanie na chybił trafił w wyszukiwarce na wiki. *Totalna Porażka: Turniej Faworytów *Cygan na krańcu gimby (odcinki do znalezienia w tzw. przerwach na reklamy w pierwszej połowie odcinków Turnieju Faworytów) *Uwaga Kajtek na Zakręcie (odcinki do znalezienia w ten sam sposób co Cnkg, w drugiej połowie odcinków Turnieju Faworytów oraz w pierwszej połowie odcinków Zemsty Nawiedzonego Domu) Trwające: *Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Nawiedzonego Domu - in development, 8/12 *Totalna Porażka: Powtórka z Rozrywki - quequed *Total Drama: Past Revisit - status unknown *$ajen$ - 3/16 Planowane: *Total Drama: Preposterous Race *Kroniki Licealne Postacie - tyle postaci ma utworzoną stronę. Moje 64 postacie. *Abby *Alex *Alice *Ava *Bella *Brian *Bully *Claire *Cygan *Daniel *Darcy *Donna *Eddie *Elisa *Emily *Ethan *Ewen *Georgina *Gruz *Hans *Holly *Hódy *Ian *Jacob *James *Jane *Jimmy *Joe *John *Kajtek *Kamil *Keith *Kenny *Kim *Louis *Luke *Matsu *Matt *Mitch *Molly *Morelli *Nadia *Nick *Nigel *Olivia *Olof *Oscar *Peg *Rico *Roland *Ross *Ruby *Sebastian *Stiles *Susanne *Tiffany *Tim *Tom *Urgence *Vera *Victor *Viola *Woody *Zeno De facto moje Na 50%. 4 postacie. *Agnes *Alex *Bartholomew *Damien It's been announced, that, if there is another season to be (like, ever), at least half of the 3rd generation DEFINITELY won't be coming back. It's also unlikely for used up 1st cast members to reappear as contestants. They might appear occasionally though. I generacja Do I generacji należą postacie które wystąpiły w sezonach od Nawiedzonego Domu do Turnieju Faworytów, chociaż niektórzy de facto zadebiutują lub zadebiutowali np. po debiucie II generacji, gdyż zostali wymyśleni szmat czasu temu, ale fikcje w których występowali zostały odwołane. Przykładami takich postaci mogą być Keith, Joe i Jacob. II generacja Na II generację składa się 14 uczestników debiutujących w Zemście Nawiedzonego Domu. III generacja III generacja to wszystkie postacie debiutujące w Past Revisit, wyłączając prowadzącego i jego dwóch pomocników. IV generacja IV generacja to 10 postaci które mają zadebiutować w Preposterous Race. Miałem w planach wprowadzić w możliwym kolejnym sezonie kilka nowszych postaci, niestety wycofanie Bitstrips zniweczyło te plany. Postacie "specjalne" Inaczej takie które nie należą do żadnej generacji. Są to Cygan, Gruz, Kajtek, Hódy, Brian, Olof i Eddie. Relacje Alfabetycznie wg nicków, nie pseudonimów. Positive *Magnetyczny Otaku *AlternativéReal *Lyra *Demon Płytowy *Dis1s4You *Ten co terroryzuje Domkowych Ludzi *DobryKumpel1 *Kubo$$ *Werek *Jake's father *Piotr Nieczaik *Kondzik1 *Modesta Pastiche *Ignorant *Towarzysz Engels *Ten co nie ma wtyk w biologii (jego nick mówi co innego...) *Coconut Girl *Machałek 5000 pomysłów na fikcje (wszystkie porzuca) *Norbert *Towarzysz Igor *Xawery *Yanke$ *Erdem Yorgon Tykkio (Avolf Hitler) *Yuri Andropov Chaotic & Complicated *Brainwashed *Dented Dice *Makijowski *Pisak *Mıkacy *Hejter2000 Just go away... *Nick trafny Gify Z dedykacją dla osoby wiadomej. left left left ---- Jak postępować z debilami. left Narzędzia dodatkowe Jako biurokrata i administrator, na co dzień posługuję się wieloma dziwnymi ale często ułatwiającymi życie skryptami, i różne rzeczy dokumentuję. Przykłady: *Lista soundtracków *Tabela Administracji Wiki *i coś tam pewnie jeszcze Na przykład to. Podsumowanie Reasumując, wiele rzeczy potrafię zrobić i na wielu rzeczach się znam. Jestem też ważną częścią tej wiki. Wprawdzie zdarza się, że prawie cała społeczność podpisuje się pod blogiem do odwołania uprawnień ale gdyby było w tym choć trochę racji, społeczność byłaby tak trzymana za twarz, że nikt by się nie odważył pisnąć słowem. Dzięki za przeczytanie profilu. [[User:Whip125|'Me']] (Kontakt) KONIEC Kategoria:Użytkownicy Kategoria:Administracja Kategoria:Biurokracja